Team Natsu's Life
by Nanako HeartFull
Summary: Fairy Dormitory, asrama yang dimana isinya anak-anak sarap semua. Ada yang nggak sarap juga sih, tapi kalah jumlah dengan anak-anak yang sarap. Bakana Gakusei adalah sekelompok murid yang tergolong murid paling bodoh di Fairy Gakuen. Bagaimana keseharian mereka di Fairy Dormitory? /CHAPTER 2 UPDATE!/ Mind to RnR?
1. Prolog

_Halo! Kini, author persembahkan fanfic Fairy Tail (lagi) tapi yang humor. Ini pertama kalinya author buat fanfic humor. Selama ini kan, buatnya romance terus. Nah, sekarang author coba-coba bikin fanfic humor. Ini nyoba doang, lho.  
_

_Udah ah, gak usah basa-basi lagi. Semoga kalian ketawa pas baca fanfic ini. _

* * *

**.**

**Team Natsu's Life**

**Genre: Humor, Friendship**

**Disclaimer: Sudah author bilang berapa kali? Fairy Tail bukan punya author! Kalau punya author, Gray pasti udah author jodohin sama Lucy! XP**

**Warning: Gaje, candaan garing, dan mungkin cerita ini lucu hanya untuk author atau sebagian readers**

**.**

* * *

Fairy Dormitory, penuh dengan murid-murid yang sarap semua (gak semuanya juga sih). Udah sarap, malas belajar pula. Mereka sering banget bolos sekolah. Kalau udah bolos gitu, biasanya mereka suka nongkrong di kantin, atau jalan-jalan ke mall untuk blanja-blanji, terutama yang murid perempuan. Ada juga murid yang rajin masuk sekolah, dan sudah gitu pintar lagi. Tapi, jumlahnya kalah banyak dengan murid yang males belajar.

Contoh orang-orangnya bisa dilihat (?) pada sekelompok remaja-remaja labil (?) yang sekarang lagi males-malesan di kamar mereka. Mereka menamai kelompok mereka, Geng Pengembaraan Bermula. Eh, salah. Kenapa jadi nyambung ke Upin Ipin gini? Ehem…, nama kelompok mereka… Bakana Gakusei (Murid-Murid Bodoh).

Ternyata, mereka mengaku kalau mereka itu bodoh, Mereka menyadari itu. Tapi, kalau udah sadar kalau mereka bodoh, kenapa mereka nggak mengubah sikap mereka?! Iya, author sendiri juga bingung. Jangan tanya ke author. *heh?*

Nah, sekarang, mari kita lihat kegiatan yang sedang dilakukan Tim Bakana Gakusei di kamar mereka. Oh iya, hari ini, mereka bolos lagi.

Natsu Dragneel, si cowok berambut pink tajem-tajem (?), lagi asik makan. Cemilan teman-teman setimnya pun juga dimakanin. Kalau udah ada makanan di dekat dia, dia langsung ngabisin ntu makanan sampe tak bersisa sama sekali. Makanya, kalau naruh makanan tuh jangan sembarangan. Salah-salah ntar bisa dimakan Natsu sampe bersih lagi. Dia termasuk orang yang pelit. Ketua dari Tim Bakana Gakusei. Kenapa dia dipilih jadi ketua? Karena dia yang membentuk Tim Bakana Gakusei. Udah gitu, dia adalah orang yang paling bodoh dan paling bego di antara anggota yang lain. Penggila api.

Lucy Heartfilia, cewek berambut blonde, lagi asik baca buku. Bukan buku pelajaran. Buku komik _shoujo_. Dia manis, imut-imut (?), dadanya besar, cantik lagi. Sayangnya, dia masuk ke Tim Bakana Gakusei bentukan Natsu. Banyak yang bilang, rambutnya gadis ini tuh warnanya kok jorok banget. Kuning-kuning gitu…, yaaah…, tau kan? Yang sering ngambang di kali itu. Tapiii…, walaupun begitu, banyak cowok yang naksir dia. Cowok-cowok itu cuma ngincer dadanya yang besar (?) aja. Dasar cowok. Pikirannya ngeres semua.

Erza Scarlet, cewek berambut merah, lagi maen laptop. Bukan, bukan untuk ngerjain tugas. Dia lagi ngeliat-liat pedang-pedang bagus yang ada di toko pedang online, sambil ngawang-ngawang, gimana kalo dia pake pedang itu, ya. Apakah kayak samurai beneran? Cewek ini galak banget, ditakuti semua orang, bahkan guru yang paling galak sekalipun. Tapi, dia ada sisi baiknya juga. Dia juga penggila pedang. Paling benci sama Ichiya. Si cowok cebol penggila parfum itu selalu deket-deket Erza. Mending kalo ganteng kayak Jellal, lah ini?

Gray Fullbuster, lagi di kamar mandi. Boxer-nya ditinggalin berjejeran gitu aja. Boxer-nya ada banyak. Motifnya juga macem-macem. Ada yang item abu-abu, putih abu-abu (?), coklat, ungu, merah, dan lain-lain. Kalo Erza penggila pedang, cowok ini penggila boxer. Sering berantem sama Natsu tanpa alasan yang jelas. Mereka sendiri juga gak tau, siapa duluan yang memulai pertengkaran itu. Tubuhnya kekar, banyak cewek yang mengidolakannya. Tapi, yang mengecewakan, dia suka telanjang di mana saja, tak kenal tempat.

Terakhir, Happy. Gak tau dia makhluk apa. Gak jelas gitu. Kucing, warna biru. Emang ada? Terus, punya sayap lagi. Lahir dari… TELUR?! Gak salah, tuh? Kucing kan melahirkan. Ini malah bertelur. Gak jelas banget. Dia sering dianggap sebagai penampakan di sekolah. Dikira anak-anak yang bertemu makhluk ini, ini adalah kucing yang mereka siksa yang sempet lewat di sekolah, sampai nggak berdaya, lalu mati dan gentayangan di sekolah itu. Punya sayap, karena dia udah mati. Ada-ada aja. Oiya, dia sekarang lagi makanin ikannya.

.

.

.

.

.

"Eh, eh. Luce, sini deh," panggil Erza pada Lucy yang lagi mimisan akibat adanya adegan "itu" di komik yang lagi dibacanya. Yaaah, tau "itu" kan? Tau, kan?

"Apaan?" sahut Lucy seraya berjalan ke arah Erza yang lagi tengkurep di karpet kamar, sambil ngeluarin darah mimisannya di tisunya.

"Liat, nih. Gue cocok gak, pake pedang ini?" tanya Erza sambil nunjuk pedang yang dia maksud dengan mata berbinar-binar.

Lucy melihat pedang yang ditunjuk Erza. "Astaga, Erza. Lu ngapain ngeliat pedang-pedang ginian? Ini tuh, pedang mainan tau, nggak," kata Lucy _facepalm_.

"Ah, biarin aja. Sebenernya, gue pengen beli pedang beneran trus dikirim ke sini. Tapi, ntar takutnya ketauan guru kalo gue beli pedang beneran. Ntar gue dikeluarin. Nah, gue cari alternatifnya, yaitu ini!" jelas Erza. "Menurut lo gimana? Cocok gak? Gue jadi kayak samurai, gak, pas pake pedang itu?" tanya Erza.

"Lebih mirip kayak orang MKKB daripada kayak samurai," jawab Lucy dengan muka serius. MKKB adalah singkatan dari Masa Kecil Kurang Bahagia.

BUAAAAGGHH!

Lucy langsung mendapat tinjuan dari Erza. Darahnya dari hidung moncrot ke mana-mana, sampe ngenain boxer-nya Gray yang lagi dijejerin buat diitung sama pemiliknya yang lagi ke kamar mandi.

Di waktu yang bersamaan, Gray keluar dari kamar mandi dan memakai boxer warna hitam kesukaannya. Di tangannya, dia memegang boxer warna pink yang basah. "Natsu! Nih, boxer lu!" ketus Gray sambil melempar boxer warna pink basah itu tepat di muka Natsu.

"Hmfh!" seru Natsu ketika boxer miliknya mengenai mukanya. "Eh, lu bisa baik-baik nggak sih, ngasihnya?!" ketus Natsu.

"Lain kali, gua gak mau nyuciin boxer lu! Mau lu mimpi basah kek, mau lu ngompol kayak tadi kek, pokoknya gua gak akan pernah pernah pernah lagi nyuciin boxer lu! Jijay tau! Lagian, kenapa gak lo cuci sendiri aja?!" omel Gray.

"Gua males. Lagian, lu kan yang paling rajin nyuci boxer, yaudah gua minta tolong lu buat nyuciin boxer gua sekalian," sahut Natsu santai.

"Tuh boxer warnanya ganti, kek. Kayak cewek banget warnanya, tau. Atau mau gua pinjemin boxer gua? Koleksi boxer gua ada banyak, nih," kata Gray sambil menunjuk boxernya yang berjejeran. Natsu langsung menggeleng cepat.

Seketika, kedua matanya terpaku melihat boxer-boxer berharganya (?) berhiaskan darah merah. Kedua kakinya langsung lemas, sekelilingnya langsung gelap, ada lampu panggung yang hanya menyinarinya. Suasananya terlalu didramatisir. Sambil duduk lemas, sambil nangis juga. "Hiks… boxer-ku…. Boxer-ku…," isaknya. Kata-kata boxer-ku boxer-ku dia ulang terus.

Tiba-tiba, dia langsung berdiri. Tatapan matanya tajam sekali.

"Siapa yang berani melukai (?) boxer-boxer-ku yang berharga ini, hah!?" tanyanya dengan berteriak kencang. Natsu, Erza, Lucy, dan Happy langsung noleh ke dia semua.

"Napa lu?" tanya Erza.

"Ini boxer gua ada darahnya, siapa yang berani melukai boxer gua!?" Gray malah gak memedulikan pertanyaan Erza. Lalu, matanya menangkap sosok Lucy dengan hidung berdarah. "Lo yang ngelukain boxer gua ya, Luce?! Ayo jawab gua!" tuduh Gray sambil menunjuk Lucy.

"Maap, Gray. Idung gue mimisan, gara-gara ditinju Erza tadi," kata Lucy yang langsung menghapus darahnya yang masih mengalir dan mengambil pose imut dengan membuka sedikit bajunya yang memperlihatkan sedikit belahan dadanya, agar terlihat seksi dan Gray gak jadi marahin dia.

Akhirnya, Gray luluh juga. Kemarahannya mereda melihat pose Lucy. "Oke. Gua maafin," kata Gray cepat, terutama di kalimat 'maafin'-nya.

"HAH?! MUFFIN!? TADI ADA YANG BILANG MUFFIN, YA?!" teriak Natsu heboh.

"Gua gak bilang 'muffin', B*goooo! M-A-A-F-I-N!" sahut Gray.

"Lagian lu bilangnya cepet, sih," kata Natsu.

"Eh, eh, Luce. Ulangin pose yang tadi, dong. Tapi ini yang lebih terbuka," pinta Gray dengan mata _pervert_ (?).

"Gak maooo!" tolak Lucy sambil meninju Gray.

Balik lagi ke boxer…

"Eh, kalian berempat. Ntar bantuin gua nyuci boxer gua, ya. Oke?" kata Gray sambil melempar beberapa boxer-nya ke arah Natsu, Happy, Erza, dan Lucy.

Mereka memandang jijik boxer Gray. Melihat pandangan yang nggak mengenakkan itu, Gray buru-buru bilang, "Kalo kalian gak mau-"

"Iya, iya! Kita mau nyuci boxer lu, kok!" potong Erza sambil ketawa-ketawa gaje. Padahal Gray belom ngancam apa-apa, dia udah keburu motong aja.

Gray ngangguk-ngangguk. "Oke, kita mulai sekarang!" seru Gray sambil berjalan ke kamar mandi.

.

TBC

.

* * *

_._

_Prolognya kok malah bahas tentang boxer Gray, ya? Aneh._

_Ini baru permulaan, jadi masih dikit dan masih ada perkenalan sedikit. Kalo menurut readers lucu, akan author lanjutkan. Tapi kalo nggak, author hapus aja ya, nih chapter. _

_Author sangat sangat minta maaf jika humornya garing! Maafkan author! Author emang ga punya selera humor. Kritik dan saran juga diperlukan agar fic ini bagus dan ceritanya dilanjutin. _

_Akhir kata, _

_Review, please? _


	2. Makan-Makan (?)

_Hola! Author balik lagi! Author sangat bersyukur banyak yang menyukainya. Gak jadi ngapus chap ini, deh. Arigato yang udah nge-review! Yang udah nge-follow (kalo ada) juga, arigato ne! _

_Oke, langsung baca, ya. Semoga readers menyukainya…_

* * *

**.**

**Team Natsu's Life**

**Genre: Humor, Friendship**

**Disclaimer: Pokoknya bukan punya author**

**Warning: Gaje, candaan garing, dan mungkin cerita ini lucu hanya untuk author atau sebagian readers**

**.**

* * *

BRAAAAKK!

"Oi, Minna!" seru Erza yang adalah pelaku pembanting pintu (?) tadi.

Jelas ini membuat Lucy yang lagi baca komik, Natsu yang lagi makan (lagi), Gray yang lagi nonton tv, dan Happy yang ikutan nonton tv, menoleh ke arah Erza. "Ada apa, Za?" tanya Gray.

"Minna! Ada kabar gembira!" teriak Erza yang keliatannya seneng banget.

Semuanya langsung berlari ke arah Erza. Terus, mereka pasang wajah kepo. "Apa, Za? Apa kabar gembiranya?! Apaaa?!" tanya mereka berempat sambil deketin muka kepo mereka ke muka Erza.

"Apa kita dibolehin pulang ke rumah?" tebak Natsu. "Kalo boleh, gua bisa makan sepuas-puasnya di rumah!"

Lucy mengangguk setuju dengan tebakan Natsu. Padahal belum tentu bener juga, sih…. *hah?* "Iya, tuh! Kalo boleh, gue bisa baca komik sepuasnya di rumah!" serunya semangat.

"Apa ada diskon ikan besar-besaran di pasar?!" tebak Happy dengan mata berbinar.

"Apa lagi ada diskon boxer besar-besaran?! Kalo ada, boxer warna apa aja?! Berapa diskon boxer-nya?!" tebak Gray dengan sangat sangat semangat.

Semua langsung _sweatdrop_ di tempat, diem, ngeliatin Gray yang matanya masih berbinar-binar, berharap bener-bener ada diskon boxer.

Siiiing…

Suasana kamar sepi.

"Tebakan kalian salah semua!" teriak Erza memecah keheningan. Terus, abis ngomong gitu, dia langsung _evil laugh_, kayak orang jahat aja.

Semangat Gray langsung jatuh (?). "Trus apaan?" tanya Happy lesu.

"Kabar gembiranya…," Erza sengaja berhenti dulu, ngambil jeda.

Semuanya langsung masang wajah kepo tingkat akhirat. Muka mereka tambah dideketin ke muka Erza.

"Kabar gembiranya adalaaaah…."

DEG DEG DEG! Jantung empat anggota Tim Bakana Gakusei ini berdegup kencang.

"Kabar gembiranya adalaaaaaaaaaaaaaahh…."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"ADA DISKON MAKAN BESAR-BESARAN DI RESTORAN MERMAID!" seru Erza.

Langsung diem. Semua diem. Mulut empat anggota Tim Bakana Gakusei membulat, kecuali Erza yang mulutnya masih nganga lebar-lebar.

Masih diem.

1 menit…

2 menit…

3 men-

"APAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA?! CIYUUSSS, ERZAAAAAAA!? MIAPAAAAAAAH?!" teriak Natsu, Happy, Gray, dan Lucy telmi. 2 setengah menit, baru teriak. #dibunuh rame-rame

Erza langsung mengangguk kencang, semangat banget. Kepalanya kayak hampir putus, soalnya mengangguknya kenceng banget, sih. #dicincang

"Restoran Mermaid kan makanannya enak-enak! Udah gitu, harganya mahal lagi. Sekarang, tumben-tumbennya Restoran Mermaid ngasih diskon! Biasanya, mereka kan pelit ngasih diskon," cerocos Lucy sambil bayangin makanan-makanan Restoran Mermaid yang enak-enak.

"Iya! Gimana kalo kita ke sana sekarang, Erza?" usul Natsu yang emang gila makan, apalagi kalo makan makanan yang enak-enak kayak di Restoran Mermaid.

Gray, Lucy, dan Happy mengangguk. "Iya, Za! Ke sana, yuk!" kata Lucy.

"Oke, kita ke sana!" sahut Erza semangat.

"Tapi, di situ semua makanannya diskon, gak?" tanya Happy.

"Namanya diskon makan besar-besaran, pasti semua makanannya diskon lah," jawab Erza. "Udah ah! Yuk, ke sana!" ajak Erza

"Keluarnya lewat mana?" tanya Lucy.

"Ya seperti biasa lah," jawab Erza sambil berjalan ke jendela kamar, lalu melompati jendela kamar yang terbuka. "Ayo cepet."

Natsu, Gray, Happy, dan Lucy mengangguk. Mereka mengikuti cara Erza keluar, yaitu melompati jendela kamar. Kalau mereka mau jalan-jalan keluar asrama, mereka selalu keluar lewat situ, biar gak ketauan penghuni asrama yang lain. Kalau ketauan mereka mau jalan-jalan, mereka bisa dihukum bersihin semua kamar yang ada lantai satu, termasuk kamar mereka.

TEP!

"Beruntung ya, kamar kita ada di lantai satu. Jadi kita bisa kabur dengan gampangnya," gumam Lucy.

"Eh, kalian semua bawa uang, gak?" tanya Erza.

"Bawa," jawab Natsu. "Gua bawa seratus ribu Jewel," katanya kemudian sambil menunjukkan uang-uangnya dengan sombong tingkat dewa.

"Gue bawanya cuma dua puluh ribu Jewel doang," kata Lucy.

"Ya ampun, Luce! Lu kan anak orang kaya! Kok bawanya cuma dua puluh ribu Jewel?! Natsu yang anaknya sedeng-sedeng aja bawa uang seratus ribu Jewel!" seru Gray syok (?) denger Lucy yang cuma bawa sepuluh ribu Jewel doang.

"Diem lu," sahut Lucy jutek. "Lu sendiri bawa berapa?" tanya Lucy.

"Sepuluh ribu Jewel," jawab Gray.

"Makanya, tu uang jangan dibelanjain boxer mulu. Jadi cepet abis kan, uang lu," ketus Lucy sambil berkacak pinggang.

Gray cuma monyong.

"Pada bawa uang, ya? Yaudah kalo gitu. Yuk, kita pergi," ajak Erza sambil berlari ke arah Restoran Mermaid, disusul teman-teman setimnya dari belakang.

.

.

"Woi, stop dulu!" seru Natsu minta temen-temennya berhenti lari dulu.

Temen-temennya langsung berhenti lari. Mereka menoleh ke Natsu. "Napa lu?" tanya Lucy.

"Ada _stand_ yang jualan makanan enak di seberang sana, tuh. Gua mau beli," jawab Natsu sambil nunjuk _stand_ makanan yang dia maksud. Nunjuknya sambil loncat-loncat, kayak anak baru umur 3 tahun (?) pengen dibeliin balon (?) #dibakar Natsu

Anggota-anggota Tim Bakana Gakusei langsung _facepalm_. "Ntar aja belinya. Ini bentar lagi kan sampe di Kafe Mermaid," kata Happy sambil nunjuk Restoran Mermaid yang berdiri gak jauh dari mereka berdiri.

"Gak mao! Gua pengennya beli sekarang! Gua laper banget, nih!" bantah Natsu.

"Iiiih, bisa gak sih, tahan lapernya bentar aja?! Lagian, lu cepet banget sih, lapernya?! Padahal lu selama ini (?) kerjaannya makan mulu!" bentak Lucy.

Diem.

Mereka berlima diem.

"Gua pulang!" cetus Natsu sambil berbalik, pulang lagi ke asrama.

"Heeeeh! Heh, heh!" cegah Gray sambil menarik kerah seragam Natsu sampe Natsu kecekik.

"Lu apaan, sih?! Gua mau pulang juga!" bentak Natsu sambil melepaskan tangan Gray yang masih menggenggam kerah seragamnya.

"Jangan pergi, dong!" sahut Lucy.

"Kenapa? Kok kalian malah ngelarang gua pergi, sih?!" protes Natsu sewot.

"Nggak enak aja, gak makan sama lo," sahut Happy bohong. Padahal, alasannya bukan itu. Alasannya bisa diliat di paragraf selanjutnya… #dibunuh readers

Natsu diem, ngeliatin anak-anak buah (?) miliknya yang nggak membiarkan dia pergi. Akhirnya, Natsu nggak jadi pergi. Dia berbalik, menghadap teman-temannya. Trus, dia mengangguk-angguk kayak pajangan yang biasa dipasang di _dash board_ (bener gak, sih?) mobil.

"Oke. Tapi, izinin gua buat beli makanan di _stand_ itu dulu," kata Natsu.

"Iya, iya. Udah sana, cepet beli," kata Erza dengan nada kayak ngusir.

Natsu langsung melesat ke _stand_ makanan yang berdiri di tempat yang nggak jauh dari Tim Bakana Gakusei berdiri. Gak lama kemudian, Natsu balik lagi dengan tangan yang dua-duanya megangin makanan. Pokoknya, banyak banget, deh, makanan yang dia beli. Sampe ada makanan yang dia ketekin (?) gara-gara tangannya gak cukup buat megangin ntu makanan.

"Ayo kita segera ke Restoran Mermaid!" ajak Natsu, lalu mengunyah takoyaki yang barusan dia beli dengan cepat. Dia lalu berjalan di paling depan, memimpin teman-temannya yang berada di belakangnya.

"Yes!" seru Lucy pelan.

"Kenapa, Luce?" tanya Gray yang ada di sampingnya.

"Untung aja Natsu gak jadi pulang. Kalo pulang, siapa yang bakal bayarin kita makan?" jawab Lucy sambil cengengesan.

"Lah? Kan lu bawa uang, kan?" bisik Gray.

"Iya, sih. Tapi, gue males aja belanjain uang gue. Ni tuh, udah dikit banget uang gue. Soalnya gue beliin buku terus. Dan bulan ini, orangtua gue belom transfer uang ke gue," jelas Lucy.

"Ehehehe…. Gua juga males belanjain uang gua. Gua beliin boxer mulu. Lyon, kakak gua, juga belom transfer uang ke gua," sahut Gray. "Untung Natsu bawa uang banyak. Seratus ribu Jewel lagi! Cukup tuh, buat bayarin makan kita berlima," lanjut Gray sambil menyeringai usil.

"Iya. Gue setuju," bisik Lucy. Mereka berdua lalu ketawa cekikikan.

"Ngaphoin lu bedhuo bhusuk-bhusuk? (_translate_: Ngapain lu bedua bisik-bisik?)" tanya Natsu kepo sambil ngenyot es lilin rasa stroberi (sesuai dengan warna rambutnya! *heh?*). Takoyaki-nya yang tadi udah abis. Urusan makanan, Natsu emang paling cepet. (Natsu: Oooh, iya dong! Gua gitu, loh!)

"Gak, kok! Gak ada apa-apa!" sanggah Lucy dan Gray sambil mengibaskan kedua tangan mereka, pertanda gak ada apa-apa. Padahal, ada apa-apa.

"Boong!" ketus Natsu. "Kayaknya, lu bedua ngomongin gua, deh," selidik Natsu.

"Ah, GR lu!" ledek Lucy dan Gray sambil melet ke Natsu. (iyalah, siapa lagi? Masa' ke Erza? Bisa langsung dibunuh kalo ke Erza)

"GR itu lebih baik daripada minder. Inget kata Mario Teguh," kata Natsu sok-sokan.

"Nah, kita sampe!" jerit Erza senengnya bukan main sambil nunjuk bangunan yang ada plang 'RESTORAN MERMAID' yang tiap huruf warnanya macem-macem.

Semuanya langsung buru-buru masuk ke dalam tu restoran.

"Aaaah, senengnya udah sampe sini! Gua laperrrr…!" ujar Natsu sambil mengelus-elus perutnya. Makanan yang tadi dia beli udah abis semua.

Gray, Lucy, Erza, dan Happy cuma bisa _sweatdrop_ ngeliatnya. _Tuh anak kok, bisa laper lagi, sih? Padahal tadi dia udah jajan banyak. Ketua yang aneh._ pikir mereka berempat yang kebetulan aja sama berpikirnya.

Pas udah sampe di dalem restoran, Tim Bakana Gakusei mencari-cari tempat duduk. "Hei, gimana kalo di situ?" tunjuk Lucy ke tempat duduk yang sepi, di paling pojok, deket jendela.

"Ah, gak enak! Terlalu di pojok, tau," protes Natsu.

"Nah, justru itu!" kata Lucy sambil menjentikkan jarinya.

"'Justru itu' apaan?" tanya Erza.

"Kalo misalnya ada orang dari Fairy Dormitory atau dari Fairy Gakuen dateng ke sini, mereka nggak ngeliat kita di sini. Di paling pojok, pasti gak keliatan, kan?" jelas Lucy.

"Mana ada orang dari Fairy Dormitory atau dari Fairy Gakuen yang mau dateng ke sini?! Semuanya kan pada sibuk dengan urusan masing-masing! Di Fairy Gakuen juga, anak-anaknya lagi pada belajar, kan?! Gak ada yang dateng ke sini!" ketus Natsu.

"Ya kan siapa tau ada yang dateng! Lu gimana, sih?" bentak Gray setuju dengan Lucy. (Author: Cieeee… setuju ama Lucy nih, yeee… #dibekuin)

"Udah, ah! Yuk kita ke sana," kata Erza sambil berjalan ke meja yang ada di pojokan, diikuti dengan Natsu, Gray, Lucy, dan Happy dari belakang.

Mereka pun duduk sesampainya di meja yang di pojokan.

_Deg deg deg_!

"Aduh, baru kali ini gue makan di restoran kayak gini…," gumam Erza sambil melihat ke sekeliling restoran. Jantung mereka berdebar-debar gara-gara baru kali ini masuk ke restoran kayak gini.

"Eh, lu jangan norak gitu, Za. Diliatin orang-orang tuh," bisik Gray.

"Bodo!" ketus Erza.

"Yuk, kita pesen makanan!" seru Natsu dengan sangat semangat. "Ayo, Happy!" ajak Natsu sambil menyeret Happy.

"Ah, gue ikut!" kata Erza. "Oh iya, kalian berdua mau pesen apa?" tanya Erza.

"Apa aja yang enak, deh. Gua bingung," jawab Gray pasrah.

"Luce?"

"Sashimi Tsugatazukuri aja, deh! Kayaknya enak…," jawab Lucy.

Erza ngangguk, terus pergi. Sementara Gray dan Lucy duduk menunggu. Mereka diem aja.

"Halo!" sapa seorang cewek berambut panjang berwarna coklat kemerah-merahan yang namanya Kagura Mikazuchi. "Kalian Lucy Heartfilia dan Gray Fullbuster, kan? Mana Erza Scarlet sama si Tukang Makan itu?" tanya Kagura.

"Kamu pemilik restoran ini, ya? Kagura Mikazuchi…," kata Lucy. "Oh iya, Erza sama Natsu lagi pesen makanan," jawab Lucy.

"Iya. Aku tau kalian dari Rogue Cheney. Dia sering ke restoran ini. Dia juga sahabatku. Rogue juga sering cerita ke aku tentang murid-murid yang paling sering bolos. Itu kalian, ya?" jelas Kagura tanpa ditanya.

_KENAPA ROGUE CERITA YANG NGGAK-NGGAK, SIIIH?! KIRAIN GUE/GUA, DIA ORANGNYA KALEM, GAK BOCORIN RAHASIA! EEEH…, TERNYATA….!_ omel Lucy dan Gray sambil meremas ujung bajunya.

"Betul gak?"

Lucy dan Gray cuma bisa ngangguk sambil nyengir doang. Mau bales apa lagi? Masa' mau bilang, "Iya! Kami berlima adalah murid yang sering bolos! Mau tau nama kelompok kami?! Yap, betul banget! Nama kelompok kita adalah, Bakana Gakusei yang artinya 'Murid-Murid Bodoh'! Kenapa? Karena kita tuh bodoh! Mau komen apa lo?! Hah?! HAH?!". Ngaco aja. Apa kata dunia kalo di surat kabar (karena ini adalah restoran terkenal *apa maksudnya?*) ada foto Natsu, Lucy, Gray, Erza, dan Happy yang bibirnya lagi memble (kayak di papan iklan tu lho) dengan judul di atasnya: "Inilah Murid-Murid SMA Yang Mengaku Diri Mereka Bodoh. Lihat, Dari Tampangnya Saja Mereka Kelihatan Kalau Mereka Bodoh" dengan tulisan gede-gede alias dikapitalin. #abaikan ni paragraf#

"Kami dataaang!" seru Natsu sambil mengangkat tinggi-tinggi nampan yang isinya makanan untuk mereka dengan semangat.

"Lho? Kamu Kagura, kan?" tanya Erza sambil nunjuk cewek berambut coklat kemerah-merahan.

"Iya, kamu Erza, kan?! Serius?! Ini Erza yang beneran?! Yang jago mainin pedang itu?" Kagura deketin muka keponya (?) ke Erza. Di mata Erza, Kagura malah jadi serem.

Erza ngangguk.

"Kyaaa! Minta tanda tangan, dong!" jerit Kagura sambil ngasih buku notes kecil sama pulpen dengan kepala Erza yang goyang-goyang di ujung pulpennya.

"Lu kata gue artis, hah?!" bentak Erza masang _death glare_ andalannya yang selalu berhasil digunakan kepada siapapun.

Kagura cuma manyun. Dia terus pergi dari situ. Terus ngilang entah ke mana. Kayak setan aja tiba-tiba ngilang. Tapi, bukan berarti dia tu hantu, ya.

"Cieee… Erza punya fans nih, yeee…," goda Happy.

"Diem aja lu, Penampakan," sahut Erza sambil monyong. Happy cekikikan aja. Ternyata, lu seneng dikatain 'penampakan' ya, Happy…. #disumpel ikan (?)

"Ngomong-ngomong, makanan lu banyak amat, Nat," celetuk Gray sambil ngelirik makanan yang di depan Natsu.

"Hohohoho! Gua gitu, loh!" sahut Natsu ketawa dengan sangat sangat gaje. Makanan yang ada di mulutnya muncrat semua ke muka orang yang ada di hadapannya, yaitu Lucy.

"Hmph, muncrat! Lu jorok! Telen dulu tu makanan, baru ngomong!" tukas Lucy sambil ngapus sisa makanan yang muncrat dari mulut Natsu.

.

.

"Fwaaah! Kenyang guaaa!" teriak Natsu sambil ngelus-ngelus perutnya yang gede kayak orang hamil yang bentar lagi mau meledak (?).

"Curang lu, Nat! Gua cuma dikasi dikit doang! Harusnya, lu kasinya banyakan ke gue, soalnya gue kan yang ngajak lo semua ke sini!" bentak Erza sambil menggebrak meja yang mereka tempatin dengan keras, jadi semua orang yang di situ ngeliat ke arah tim Natsu.

"Woi, woles dong, woles!" seru Natsu yang ketakutan ngeliat Erza yang lagi marah-marah.

"Gimana gue mau woles kalo lo ngabisin makanan gueeeeee?!" Erza masih bentak-bentakin Natsu.

"Sashimi gue juga dia makan…. Hiks…," isak Lucy, meratapi piring Sashimi Tsugatazukuri-nya yang bersih kinclong, gak meninggalkan setitik pun sisa sashimi-nya.

"Makanan gua juga dimakan! Sialan lo, Nat!" ketus Gray siap-siap mau nonjok Natsu. Tapi, gak jadi gara-gara si Erza seperti biasa ngehadang dia biar gak berantem ama Natsu. Yaaah…, padahal Author paling suka ngeliat Gray ama Natsu berantem. (Gray: Lu sendiri yang nulis Erza ngehadang gua, kan?! Sebenernya tuh, gua pengen banget berantem ama dia! Apus tuh kalimat yang Erza ngehadang gua! Author: Gak mau. Udah telanjur…. #dibekuin lagi)

"Natsu jahaaaat! _Hidoi yooo_…! Ikan gua dimakan juga!" teriak Happy tereak kayak anak kecil.

"Cih! Erza, coba lu tadi gak ngajak Natsu, pasti kita bisa makan enak!" protes Lucy.

"Ya mana gue tau kalo kejadiannya bakal jadi kayak gini, Lucy?!" sahut Erza.

"Tadi katanya makannya jadi gak enak pas gak ada gua. Lu pada gimana, sih?" celetuk Natsu.

"Itu karena biar ada yang bisa bayarin kita makan! Lo kan bawa uang banyak!" seru Gray dan Lucy barengan. Mulut Natsu membulat dan matanya juga melotot pas tau alasannya.

"Oh, jadi ada alasannya toh…," gumam Natsu sambil manggut-manggut. Kirain dia bakalan marah. Ternyata enggak.

"Udah, deh. Kita kan udah selesai makan. Nah, sono bayarin," kata Lucy.

"Oke, oke. Tenang ajaaaa… gua bayarin," kata Natsu sombong sambil merogoh saku celananya untuk mengambil dompetnya. (aseeek, pake bawa dompet segalaaa… #digoreng (?) Natsu)

Dompetnya dia buka. Pas ngeliat isinya, mulut Natsu langsung mangap lebar-lebar. Gak tau ada apa dengan dompetnya, sampe dia langsung nganga gitu. Apa ada kecoak di dalemnya? Atau ada boxer Gray yang nyempil di situ sama pedang mainannya Erza? Lho, lho? Kok jadi nyambung-nyambung ke boxer sama pedang, sih? *dasar!*

"Lu kenapa tiba-tiba nganga gitu, Nat? Cepetan bayar sono!" kata Gray dengan nada yang kedengerannya kayak ngusir-ngusir gitu.

"Te-ternyata…," kata Natsu dengan nada lirih.

Semua menunggu kelanjutan kalimat Natsu, termasuk Kagura yang entah muncul dari mana. Dia kan kayak setan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Uang gua abis…."

"APAAAAAAAAAAAA?!" teriak Lucy, Gray, Happy, dan Erza dengan mata yang belo'.

"Ciyus lo? Mana sini gue liat!" seru Lucy sambil ngerampas (?) dompet Natsu. Pas diliat bareng-bareng ama Gray, Happy, dan Erza, ternyata beneran kosong dompet Natsu.

"Lu tadi abis beli apa aja, sih? Kok bisa ludes semua…?" tanya Gray.

"Ckckck…. Lo beneran lupa? Tadi kan gua abis belanja snek di _stand_ yang tadi tu, lho. Noh, yang itu, noh," tunjuk Natsu.

"Lu beli gak kira-kira banget, sih?! Nah, sekarang uang lo abis semua. Ni makanannya siapa yang bayarin?" tanya Gray.

"Udah, gak papa. Itu gratis, khusus buat kalian," celetuk Kagura yang buat tim Natsu kaget.

"BENERAN?! CIYUS?! MIAPAAAAH?!" teriak Tim Bakana Gakusei heboh. "Yeeeeeeey! Makasih ya, Kagura!" teriak mereka kemudian sambil loncat-loncat gaje.

Kagura cuma senyum aja. "Kalo gitu, kita pamit! Bye bye!" seru Natsu yang dengan enaknya ngeloyor gitu aja, diikutin anak-anak buahnya.

.

"Natsu, Lucy, Gray, Erza! Kalian dipanggil Sugarboy-sensei," panggil Mavis. Sugarboy-sensei adalah guru… apa, ya? Pokoknya wakil kepsek, deh! Author sendiri juga heran, kenapa Sugarboy bisa jadi wakil kepsek, padahal banci gitu.

"OGAH! Gua gak mau! Ntar gua digrepe-grepe lagi ama dia!" bantah Gray mentah-mentah (?) sambil meluk badannya yang mulai kegelian gara-gara takut Sugarboy bakal nge-grepe-grepe dia.

"Ikut! Lu harus ikut!" paksa Natsu sambil narik-narik tangan Gray.

"Graaaay…," geram Erza pake _death glare_-nya yang membuat aura seram dan angin dingin berhembus di situ yang entah anginnya dateng dari mana.

"I-iya…," sahut Gray dengan lirih.

.

"KALIAN INI! Gimana, sih kalian _moo_?! Makan gak dibayar_ moo_! Makannya di Restoran Mermaid lagi _moo_! Tu restoran kan restoran elit _moo_! Terkenal lagi _moo_! Bisa-bisanya kalian gak bayar _moo_! Blablabla…"

Tim Bakana Gakusei cuma diem mematung aja dengerin ceramah kepala sekolah sapi yang panjangnya melebihi segalanya yang terpanjang di dunia *hah?*

_Males gue dengerin ceramah kepsek Taurus. Bosenin, bikin ngantuk!_ batin Lucy sambil merem, berusaha menahan air ludah kepsek sapi yang muncrat ke mukanya.

Sementara itu, Gray…

"Graaaaaay-kyuuuun! Sugarboy sayang sekali denganmyuuuu! Selama ini, Gray-kyun slalu bolos dan gak ketemu Sugarboy! Sugarboy… Sugarboy… rindu padamyuuuu! Graaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaayy-kyuuuuuuuuu uuuuuuuuun!" teriak Sugarboy alay sambil meluk-meluk Gray. Gray cuma bisa ngeliat Sugarboy dengan jijik.

"Maaf, Pak Kepsek!" seru Kagura yang tiba-tiba muncul di depan pintu. Sugarboy dan Gray yang lagi bermesraan (?) jadi kaget ngeliat Kagura yang tiba-tiba dateng itu. "Tadi, aku memang ngasi gratis makanannya ama tim Natsu. Tapi, biarkan aku mengatakan ini!" serunya kemudian.

"Kenapa?" tanya Kepsek Taurus.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kalian dihukum! Hukumannya..., harus menjadi koki restoranku selama sebulan! Aku nggak mau tau kalo makanannya gak enak! Harus enak!" kata Kagura sambil nunjuk tim Natsu. Mukanya keliatan serem banget.

Diem.

Diem dulu.

Berusaha mencerna kata-kata Kagura barusan.

"APAAAAAAAAAA?!"

.

.

Yap, inilah sekelumit kisah kehidupan Tim Natsu *lu kira ni ceramah (?) hah?! BakAuthor!*. Sampai jumpa di chap selanjutnya.

.

TBC

.

* * *

.

_Gak jelas bangeeettt! Kayaknya humor-nya garing banget, ya? Gomen ne, gomeeeeeeeeeenn! DX Author lagi gak ada ide, jadi ceritanya berantakan banget! Minna-san, honto ni gomen'nasaaaaaaaai! X(  
_

_Btw, Kagura Mikazuchi mage dari guild Mermaid Heel, kan? Kalo bukan, gomen ne. Oiya, nama restorannya diambil dari nama guild, yaitu Mermaid Heel._

_Ada typo? Gomen..._

_Kritik dan saran, sangat diperlukan agar cerita ini tambah bagus. _

_Akhir kata,_

_Mind to Review?_


End file.
